


The Little Things

by zombz_comz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Background Mioda Ibuki, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Leogami, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yall i love this pair so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombz_comz/pseuds/zombz_comz
Summary: What a lot of people didn't realize about Leon Kuwata was that he wasn't as slow witted as he seemed.  In fact, he took in every little detail of every little thing, good or bad.  And Byakuya Togami was no exception.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi I love Leogami with my whole heart and I felt like I needed some in these trying times. So enjoy Leon who isn't neurotypical and has anxiety stims and fixations, which are self projections thrown in by yours truly.

What a lot of people didn't realize about Leon Kuwata was that he wasn't as slow witted as he seemed. In fact, he took in every little detail of every little thing, good or bad. And Byakuya Togami was no exception.

Leon remembered seeing the heir for the first time. He was a part of Hope's Peak, enrolled as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. It was the first day of class, the Autumn season causing the outside to be a conglomeration of hues ranging from deep maroon to a muted yellow. Leon watched as leaves slowly fell from trees from the large window, noting in his head the way they practically danced, twirling and swaying as they made their fast paced yet slow descent to the ground.

Shuffling noises dragged him out of his thoughts, and he watched as the final members of Class 78 filed into the classroom. Leon would have been one of them but decided to get there early, considering it was the first day and he needed to give off somewhat of a good first impression to make up for what would be his lack of focus in class. Of course, he could get through and learn things on his own with what he did focus on, and there was always something in one of the textbooks given that could teach him with a little bit of reading.

When Byakuya sat down in a seat in the row next to Leon, one that looked about two desks up from next to where the baseball player was, Leon knew what his hyperfixation of the day was going to be. He radiated an aura, one that almost felt like a guarded cage with spikes to keep people from getting in. And with that Kuwata knew that never in any absurd parallel universe would the progeny be looking his way anytime soon, giving Leon more time to focus on him. As much as that sounds like something out of a stalking fic written by Fukawa herself, Leon had no bad intention. There was always one thing to focus on to keep him rooted from floating away during the day, and it seemed like Togami was the perfect fit. 

The day was interesting to say the least. Byakuya was definitely doing the work, and Leon picked up on the quiet noise of the pencil scratching against the paper. He also noticed how every once in a while, the heir would set his pencil down and roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Another interesting factor was how he had a bunch of small fidgets. Leon would see him cross his leg over the other, and then switch it about twenty minutes later. Leon also saw how he would feel the need to ruffle his hair every once in a while, how he had his left hand in a loose fist on the desk while the other hand wrote. He would watch him bop his leg up and down in a rhythm while they were crossed, which set Leon's own leg off into a bouncing fit. 

The baseball star just glanced down at his sports bag on the ground instead, scratching at his head and hearing the noise it made as his nails scraped on scalp. It was a bit of a calming feeling to be honest. Better than straight up scratching as his skin in general, like he did sometimes. 

To put it blunt, Leon wasn't diagnosed with any sort of label. His parents brushed it off, the only one concerned being Kanon, his cousin. Of course she picked up on it, she had some sort of unhealthy obsession with Leon that made him hope it was some sort of phase. She picked up on his actions, like constantly scratching at his head, flailing his right wrist when he was happy or just straight up shaking his fists. It wasn't made much better when he met one of his closest friends, Ibuki. She introduced him to scene and rave culture, and that of course went down to making kandi. He loves recalling the nights that he would spend with her, staying up until three in the morning making kandi with her, and sometimes it would just get to a point where it didn't matter what they made or what words were put on the single bracelets, but they'd wear it the same. 

This gave leon a new stim toy, the beads on his wrist being smooth and twisty. And when he wore a lot of them, his stimming would make them rattle, which became a comfort sound to him when they had to sift through beads to sort colors or find letters. He tended to not wear those to school, as he got excited at the smallest things. 

It was in his first year he decided to ask a counsellor about these things, one that was local and on campus. She pointed him towards a bunch of different things, such as being on the Autistic spectrum, ADHD, ADD, anxiety, and a lot of things that Leon generally didn't understand. It didn't help he had a lack of focus during the entire talk, making it harder to process the possibilities. He did thank her before he left, and his walk back to his dorm only left him to think deeper about it all. He definitely could not afford therapy and didn't know if he could even get through it, considering he couldn't listen to the counsellor for twenty minutes alone. And if it came down to things, would he even be able to afford the visits for psychiatric care for definitive results? The answer was also no. So the baseball star didn't think much about it. He knew he probably wasn't neurotypical but also had no reason to say with certainty that he was neurodivergent, so why worry about it? He closed the door to his door behind him and flopped onto his bed, not thinking about it anymore.

Byakuya Togami became one of those hyperfixations to Leon that wouldn't go away. He started noticing more things during the days spent in class. He noticed how he always had the same pen, or maybe he had duplicates. He's been watching for days now and swore that it was the same one. It was a dark green pen with gold embellishments, shaped into what looked like one of those chinese dragons. He noticed just how blue his eyes were when he was in natural light, with a tint of green close to the pupil. It gave it a nice turquoise hue, one that Leon liked a lot.

\------------------------------------------

"You realize you're staring at Byakuya a lot, right bro?"

Leon snapped out of thought at Mondo's words, looking over at him. He silently cocked his head like a confused puppy, eyebrows furrowing. They had been walking back from a boxing session, both of them sparring together to keep their physical shape up. One because he still had to work with his talent, despite wanting it to change to music, and one just wanting to because he could, and liked the strong image. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leon looked down at his feet, adjusting the strap on his bag. Mondo was another close friend of his. He kept track of Leon's stims and what they meant, mostly with the help from his boyfriend Taka, because he had some anxiety stims of his own. 

"Leon, he may not have noticed it, but I do. A lot of people in the class do. What's with him that's got your interest?"

So maybe the progeny was more like a crush to Leon now, so what? He was just some stupid temporary hyperfixation that would die down eventually with his feelings. 

"So what? Maybe he's just interesting and I can't stop looking at him.." Leon chuckled, starting to rub his fist into his arm as he walked. "You know I focus on people a lot, bro. It's nothing new."

Mondo sighed, shaking his head. They parted ways at the dorms, leaving Leon alone again. His bag felt heavy when he slid it off of his shoulders on to the floor of his room. Was Byakuya really just a stupid hyperfixation? No, hyperfixations didn't affect him as much of this. Leon scolded himself, knowing that he knew this whole time he wanted to break the spiked cage around Togami and see what he was really like. It really was a crush rooted in a hyperfixation. And the only way to stop it was for him to just come clean about it all.

\----------------------------

"I know. Don't act like I'm blind. I can see you staring at me all the time."

Leon was repressing his stimming as much as possible, afraid they were going to mess this up. He had asked Byakuya to meet with him after class, and the progeny had led him to his dorm. And here they were now, Leon sitting on the bed while Byakuya stared him down with those turquoise eyes, scanning the baseball star for the smallest breaks in his words. And Leon was doing the same, meeting his glance every one in a while.

"I guess I should just come clean to ya know... rip the bandaid off I guess." Leon started scratching at his wrist. Or had he been doing that the whole time? He wasn't sure. "I stare because you were a hyperfixation. They usually don't last a long time but I guess for you it was different? I dunno..." he got quiet towards the end, not wanting to acknowledge much more. But he had to get through it. "Listen man, I'm bad with mental stuff and figurin' out things, but I'm ninety-nine percent sure this is like, a crush I guess?"

The room was silent. Very silent. Too silent. Leon felt like he could scream just to break the understimulation. It was broken quick by a quiet huff from the progeny, who pushed up his glasses before speaking. "I guess I do have to admit that I've taken an... interest in you, regarding your actions." Leon noticed a small smile, a crack in the cage. "I'd be willing to give it a shot."

Unable to contain his energy any longer, Leon laughed a bit, letting himself shake his arms in a happy stim and causing his kandi to rattle. He stopped quick, face falling at Byakuya's questionable look. 

"Ah, sorry that was weird. I kinda do that a lot and I-" He was cut off.

"It's alright. It's actually kind of cute, to be honest." It was quiet again until Togami cleared his throat. "I think you should head back to your dorm. I'm sure you have things to do." Leon got up at that, rubbing at his arm. He yelled a quick goodbye before leaving, closing the door behind him softly. Behind the door he let himself go crazy with stims, flailing his right wrist again as he walked down the hall to his dorm. So maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

\-------------------------------------------

Byakuya was actually a lot more understanding than Leon thought when it came to stims and the like. 

There was a certain day, a small coffee shop date that the progeny had suggested to get out and just spend some time together. They still weren't the textbook example of a relationship yet but the more they did small dates and got to just relax in secluded places to just talk, they grew closer each time. They learned new things about the other, which Leon would be happy to cough up some things from his interests, though that's just his way to rephrase "hyperfixation". And the baseball star never went in to details about those, and chose to omit the fact he had stims. Sure, some of them he couldn't help, like bopping his leg or scratching his head. He hoped those looked like normal things anyone would do when stressed or bored, and considering how Byakuya never brought it up or stared, he assumed that he never noticed or questioned it. 

The coffee shop was quiet, idle chatter was heard among the people there and you could hear the quiet noises of coffee brewing and confectionaries baking from behind the counter. It was just enough to create a peaceful environment that wasn't overwhelming. Leon sat and listened as Byakuya quietly rambled about his practice session for cello yesterday, just giving the baseball star tiny details and inconveniences about it. That's one of the things they learned about one another, is that they had very different taste in music and played different instruments. It was a shock to the progeny that Leon would even think about changing his ultimate, but could see how much he loved strumming a guitar, slowly writing chords into a small music sheet journal that he'd saved over the years.

Everything was going fine, and Leon was just going off about how his own music time was not as productive as he wanted it to be when everything descended into chaos. Something was burning in an oven and it caught fire, and the smoke detectors went off with that ear piercing beep. Things went from great to overwhelming in minutes, and Leon couldn't handle that. It was too loud, too loud to think or do anything. 

Byakuya stood up, picking up his bag. "Come on, Leon. We should get out so they can fix things." He stared down at the redhead, who seemed to be scratching at the inside of his arm rapidly, and was audibly breathing shallow. "Leon?" Byakuya put a hand on his arm, causing Leon to flinch a bit before lightly grabbing on to the progeny's arm and standing up. They walked out fast-paced, mostly led by Leon, and went near one of the nearest trees outside of the perimeters of the shop. Feeling the bark behind him, Leon let himself fall on to the ground, continuing his stim while evening out his breathing. 

He didn't realize what he was doing until he looked up to see Byakuya, on his knees to be face to face with him. He looked visibly concerned, trying to analyze what Leon was doing. The baseball star picked up on that, rooting himself in watching his eyes exhibit a worried look while he remained composed otherwise. Inhale. He noticed there was still a hint of the smell of coffee, maybe he had a bit on his jacket sleeve from earlier. Exhale. He took note of how soft the grass was. It was spring, the weather was at its peak. Leon shook his head a bit before letting himself actually come back to reality, realizing his breathing was normal again. But maybe what drew him back was the feeling of a hand on his face, and he looked to see Byakuya, cradling the side of his face in one hand, thumb moving in a calming up-and-down that affirmed that Leon was back in reality.

"Are you okay?" Leon nodded, earning a relieved sigh from the other.

"Yeah man, I'm all good. Just uh.. overwhelmed for a second there." He scratched the back of his head again, nothing new. "At least we got outta that place before it burned down, yeah?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. Both of them knew it was just some pastries burnt and that nothing had really happened to the shop. Of course, Byakuya had to question about what Leon was doing back at the restaurant, and Leon knew he had to come clean at some point. Repressing stims, especially happy ones, were definitely hard and it was hard to do that around Byakuya even more. 

It took a while, Leon having to explain what it was. When Byakuya asked what caused it, he shrugged. "I dunno. Counsellor didn't help much, and I don't think I can make it through therapists and psychologists and shit, ya know?" Leon messed with one of the helix piercings in his ear as he talked, watching the progeny listen in to what he said. 

"So you just haven't cared about getting a diagnosis?"

"Nope. Still don't." 

Byakuya hummed, and they just kind of sat there, before Byakuya asked another question. "Do you not... 'stim' a lot, or are you trying to not do it?" 

"I'm trying to keep it down low around you, yeah. I think only 'Buki really knows how often I do it. I just didn't want you to get worried or weirded out." 

"I'm not going to get 'weirded out' by it, Leon. I'd rather know you do that and how to help if you're overwhelmed." The progeny reached over, lightly ruffling the auburn hair, causing Leon to smile and shake his right hand, setting off the rattling from the kandi. Byakuya chuckled at that.

"I'm not going to lie... that was kind of cute." Leon groaned and pushed him lightly, falling back against the tree. 

"Come on, man, I'm not supposed to be cute! Look at me!" he started shaking his fists in a stimming fit. "I'm a scary punk! ACAB thirteen-twelve man!"

They both laughed at that, slowly letting it die down to silence. They of course had to leave, but not before Byakuya pressed a small kiss to the baseball star's forehead before standing up and walking off, probably going to get work done. And Leon just kind of sat there, smiling like a stupid idiot and flailing his hands out of pure joy, not caring if people saw anymore.

\-------------------------------------------

Leon Kuwata noticed the little things. Right now, he noticed how the radio static would buzz every once in a while, interrupting the soft instrumental music playing through the dorm. He traced his own tanned hand over the pale one on top of his, noting how smooth the skin was, even though the fingertips were calloused about as much as his own from years of playing a stringed instrument.

He noticed the soft breathing of the other, breath against his neck with every exhale the progeny made. He noticed the comfortable feeling that lightly intertwining their legs gave, almost like a lock that kept them rooted in the fact that they were there, together, just making the most out of their free time with each other. 

Leon noticed how every one in a while, the arm around his waist would tighten, holding him in, and he didn't object to it. If he was going to be trapped somewhere, there was no better place to be than Byakuya's arms, right there. He was sure that the progeny was asleep, napping even though he said he wouldn't. His breathing and small movements suggested he was, and Leon himself was struggling to keep his eyes open, so he let them close. 

There was nothing else to overanalyze and catch the small details of. Byakuya kept him close, making him not need to. And their relationship was still very far from any sort of book you'd find in the romance section of a book shop, but there were moments like these that felt like they were. But little moments were all they needed. They didn't need a fairytale ending, and they knew there wouldn't be one. They had a long way to go. And that was okay.


End file.
